What She Thought
by Ivory Phoenix
Summary: Anne Bonny never intended to fall for Edward Kenway. She had always told herself that he was attractive and that besides being pleasant to look at, there was nothing there that would make her fancy him. Well, that's what she thought. Anne Bonny/Edward Kenway. First fanfic. Rated T for now, maybe not for long. AC4 Spoilers!
1. Chapter I

**I've read a lot of fanfiction, and they all seem to start with one thing.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Assassin's Creed.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks!**

* * *

The Irish beauty sighed as she stared at the setting sun. The emptiness inside of her was overwhelming. Ever since the Assassin had rowed her to this tropical land, she had finally had time to remember all that had gone wrong in the past four months. Finally had time to grieve.

Anne Bonny felt robbed, ironic as she was a pirate. Ever since Jamaica... She hadn't been the same. She was left without her best friend, and her own child. The red-head felt dark on the inside, alone and lost. The green grass below her was soft, and the air cool and fresh. The sea breeze that fluttered against her face was gentle, as if caressing her.

She was thinking idly about everything and nothing when he approached. Edward Kenway was the same as he was a few years ago, when they had first met on Nassau. His ocean-blue eyes glittered and his light blonde hair was pulled back. He still wore the same robes, although he had altered them greatly to fit his own personal style. The golden flintlock pistols on his chest and hips gleamed from their makeshift holsters, and his officer rapiers were shining in the low light.

When she met his eyes, she expected to see pity. But instead, the sapphire depths held only understanding.

The sea-pirate said nothing as he sat next to her, backs against the rough bark of an overhanging tree.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked quietly.

Anne was ready to pull about the brave facade, when he spoke again.

"It's alright you know, to tell the truth. I miss her too."

Unwelcome tears raced down her cheeks, and when she answered him her voice was throaty and full of emotion.

"I miss them, Mary, Jack, even Thatch. Do you feel it Edward, the emptiness?"

He looked to her and nodded, "Aye. I know it well. Anne, don't let this break you. I heard you and Mary took on the navy all yourself. If that can't knock you down, then nothin' should."

For the first time since arriving on the island, a small smile etched it's way onto her face. She remembered those days with a fondness. Her dark green eyes flickered over to Edward, and she saw him staring at the deep sea, a faraway look dominating his features. For some unfathomable reason, she knew exactly what he was thinking about. His wife-in God's eyes at least-Caroline Scott Kenway.

Edward had told her about how she had left him, and Anne wished she could help. The captain of the Jackdaw obviously still loved her, and Anne felt a twinge of jealously. How could a woman turn down someone like Edward, who only wanted to give them a fine home, and who was so devoted. She was sure no-one would hold to her like that, think of her every moment possible.

His hands were resting on his knees, and she took one reassuringly in her own. She refused to acknowledge the tingle that ran up her spine at the contact. He belonged to another, and although he was quite handsome and charming, he'd never see past her in that way.

It wasn't that she fancied him, no, she was able to admire a good looking man when they came around. That's all it was. At least, that's what she thought.

* * *

**Well, I can't say how many times I wanted Anne Bonny and Edward Kenway to end up together. I mean come on, she's got to be the hottest character in the entire history of Assassin's Creed. This is eventually going to be Anne/Edward. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter II

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I totally agree with them! I always get Scottish and Irish mixed up, but I'll be sure to edit that chapter and fix it when I get the chance. I'm hoping that the chapters to come will get longer as I go. In my fictional universe, Caroline isn't dead and Jenny isn't born. That'll be important for later segments!**

* * *

Edward looked over to Anne beside him. There was no doubt she was beautiful, with her dark red hair and deep green eyes. Her now lithe form (Really, she was always slim, but during her pregnancy she had obviously bloated) was pressed against the tree, and her soft hand held his. For some reason, he felt himself relaxing, something he hadn't done in what seemed to be forever.

Even in their combined sorrow, it was peaceful. The pirate felt like he could breathe again, in the simple, quiet moment. No words were spoken, the two just watched the sea crash against the shore and the sun sink beneath the horizon, and slowly began to accept their pasts.

It was dark before he knew it. The stars twinkled over head, and the moonlight shone on the ocean waters. They were still holding hands, and Edward wouldn't have minded if he could live that moment forever. They were absorbed in their own thoughts, sometimes his flickered to Anne. The sounds of their gentle breathing were calming to him, and he was admittedly a tad bit upset when an Assassin approached them and interrupted the serene atmosphere they had been in.

The bald assassin cleared his throat, and Edward turned to glare at him.

"Er, excuse me Mr. Kenway, Ms. Bonny. We have a curfew in Tulum. Safety purposes of course, the jaguars get dangerous at night."

"Are you implying that we can't handle ourselves?" Edward asked, itching to punch the intruder in the nose.

The man's eyes widened, "No! No sir! But everyone has been advised to retire early, we're afraid to draw attention from some patrolling ships."

Inwardly, the captain sighed, but he stiffly nodded, and released Anne from his grasp. He began to rise, stretching his sore limbs, watching the assassin leave. He heard Anne do the same behind him, and smiled slightly when she let out a yawn.

"Get some rest, lass. I'll see you tomorrow," he told her as he began lumbering back to the Jackdaw's captain's cabin, ready for rest himself.

He heard her reply, an 'Aye' as he walked over the docks. The wood creaked from underneath his boots and he jumped aboard his beloved ship, shuffling through the cabin doors and sitting in a chair surrounded by mountains of maps and letters. Edward unsheathed his swords and set them down gently on the cluttered table. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness lull him to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Edward was awoken by the soft creak of a wooden door. His eyes caught Ade watching him, his face in its usual monotonous expression.

"Captain, I have come to notify you that I will be training to become an assassin," Ade spoke, "As such, I cannot remain quartermaster for the Jackdaw."

Edward nodded, he expected as much. He had been a terrible captain, and he realized just how wrong he had been in his lust for coin.

"I understand completely, Ade. I wish you all the luck in the world."

The dark skinned man gave a rare grin, "I haven't forgotten about the absence I'll be leaving. I know of one Irish lass that'd be more than capable of taking up my position."

The pirate captain was smiling before he knew it. As Ade walked out of the cabin, Edward refastened his swords and prepared himself for the bright sun that was sure to flash in his eyes.

The second his boots were out of the threshold, an accented voice called him.

"Kenway!"

His head swiveled around, his blue eyes found Anne Bonny herself leaning against the railing near the wheel of the ship. Her hair held flowers now, bright and beautiful.

"I hear there's an opening for quartermaster available."

He began to climb the stairs, one step at a time, "Don't have to ask, Anne. Welcome to the Jackdaw."

She grinned, arms crossed over her chest, which, he guiltily noted, was quite, erm, _endowed_. He quickly tore his eyes away, fighting down the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks. It didn't work as well as he planned.

"Edward, are you feeling alright? Your turning red."

"I'm fine. Well, I'm going to go check the cargo, you can uh, get comfortable?" It sounded more like a question, but he ran away to his cabin again, selling some of the sugar he had stockpiled so that it seemed he was doing something.

In reality, he just spent the time mentally slapping himself. He was a married man, and he had _no _right to think of Anne in that way. It didn't matter that Caroline had left him, he still believed, even though he knew it was foolish, that they could have a happy life together, once he finished Roberts and Torres.

Besides, Anne had just lost a child, he'd never take advantage of her like that. And she'd never like him in that way, right?

He groaned. He hadn't been _intimate _with someone in nearly six years. He was starting to think that he was going mad. Anne was his friend and now quartermaster, and besides that, she was nothing more. At least, that's what he thought.

* * *

**This chapter was almost 400 words more than the last! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
